New Kid
by Chxtblxnche
Summary: Adrien is a new kid and Marinette does not have her miraculous yet


It is now the middle of their senior year in highschool, it's cloudy out, but not gloomy. Marinette is sitting in the second to last row, 4th seat, staring out the window, bored as always. Their classroom smells of chalk and a mixture of every girl's perfume. When the homeroom teacher walks in, a blonde boy with stunning green eyes followed behind, wearing a black shirt under his unbuttoned, untucked uniform.

"Class, we have a new student joining us starting today. His name is Adrien, please welcome him."

The new kid looks around at his new classmates and waves. There is an open seat across the room from Marinette, and as he walks toward it, everyone keeps their eyes on him. His aura was dark and slightly disturbing.

Their teacher bangs a thick book on his desk, making everyone look back at him. Marinette couldn't help but take another look at the new kid. Their eyes met, had he already been looking at her? Adrien's green eyes were so hypnotic, the girl found it difficult to look away.

A few hours later, it was lunch time. Adrien walks over to Mari and she averts her eyes to avoid eye contact. He loomed over her, creating a shadow over her desk. The boy notices her sketchbook when she tries to put her stuff away, but didn't think much of it.

"What's your name?" Adrien asks demandingly. His tone of voice slightly scared the girl.  
"I'm Marinette... Nice to meet you." She says with an awkward smile as she tries to get away from him. He lets her walk away, though he wasn't done talking to her.

At the end of the day, Adrien sees Marinette at her locker. He walks over to her and after she shuts the locker door, he leans her up against the locker.

"I wasn't done talking to you." he says with a snarl.  
"I'm sorry." she says, slightly trembling.

Adrien was making Marinette uncomfortable. As quickly as she could, she slipped under his arms and ran out of the school. The boy grunts to himself, why did he scare everyone away without even trying?

This school was the third high school Adrien had attended and Marinette was the only person, let alone a girl, that caught his eye. He wanted to know more about her. As he starts to walk away, he accidentally kicks a book. It was her sketchbook. The boy looks inside and sees her personal information.

Later that day, Alya invites Marinette and Nino to karaoke and Korean BBQ. Adrien had followed them there and waited outside the building for hours, he would use the sketchbook as an excuse to talk to Marinette. Around 7 pm, it was starting to get dark and Alya and the others walk out of the restaurant laughing. They walk in the opposite direction Adrien was standing. Without hesitation, Adrien goes to grab Marinette's arm. The girl screams and turns around to hit the strange man, but then stops herself at the realization of who it was. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. Letting go of Marinette's thin arm, Adrien hands her the sketchbook.

"You dropped this." he said, as nicely as he could.  
"Oh. I'm sorry- Thank you, Adrien." says Mari with a genuine smile.

Adrien also smiles, causing Nino and Alya to smile as well. Not knowing what to do next, the awkward boy turns around to go home.

"Hey." The girl starts, "I'm sorry I haven't been especially nice to you. How could I pay you back?"  
"There's no need." he slowly backs away into the darkness.  
"Ooohh~ does the creepy new kid have a crush on Mari?" Alya asks Nino with a smirk, then it was silent. Marinette was still standing, looking into the direction the boy disappeared off to.

The next day, Marinette went to work after school. She was an apprentice cake decorator at the best bakery in Paris. Every day, she would come home smelling like pastries. Her parents were proud that their daughter also had an interest in pastries, but they knew her main goal was to become a designer.

On her way home, it started to drizzle. Mari knew she had to get home before it got too dark. She felt someone grab her again and for a second, she wonders if it was just Adrien, but this hand felt more aggressive. The man she was barely able to see pushes her into an alley. Slowly, the rain gets heavier and louder. The girl was terrified, she needed someone to save her. Marinette runs through the alley, in attempt to escape. One moment later, before the man could do anything to Mari, she hears a loud thump and grunt. Did someone rescue her? The girl turns around to look at her savior, but it was too dark to see his face clearly. The black outfit her hero was wearing didn't make it any better. Almost out of nowhere, lightning flashes, creating an outline of light around the body of the mysterious hero. As long as the lightning lasted, she sees the green glow of his eyes. He didn't seem to notice the girl. The man attempts to crawl away, but the dark figure drags him back in. There are more sounds of struggling… and a growl? After the sound of bones breaking, no one moved. The smell of blood now mixed in with the smell of the rain. At the sound of crackling thunder and a flash of lightning, the dark figure disappears at the same rate he appeared.

Marinette couldn't sleep that night, she wanted to see him again, she wanted to know who that was. She drew multiple sketches of what the killer could look like. Curious, she turns on her computer to see if there were any pictures or information about this person. When she was about to give up, Mari finds a blog about this figure. There were a few blurry pictures of him, his whole costume was black except for what seemed to be a bell near his neck. He also had ears and a tail of a cat. People were calling him "Chat Noir" she writes the name in her sketchbook next to the multiple sketches. Finally tired, she goes to bed.


End file.
